


Key Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Civilian Dean, Ghost Castiel, Hunter Sam, M/M, Possessive Castiel, You Have Been Warned, idk though - Freeform, might make you cry, potential trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a ghost for about a year when he finally snaps. Some calls are made and it gets... taken care ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this might be kinda sad. I really don't know... But I hope you enjoy it. (Sorry I'm not very good at summaries...)

The alarm clock went off at 5 o'clock. Castiel woke as usual. He opened his eyes to see Dean's face. A smile stole his lips as he kissed Dean's cheek. Dean rose from the bed and got dressed in his work uniform. "Leaving so soon?" Castiel asked Dean. He didn't respond.

"Where are my keys?" Dean said after getting ready for work. "Right here!" Castiel said sliding them out from the paper they were under and over to Dean. When Dean looked back over to the table he noticed them and picked them up. He looked at the charms and knickknacks  on the chain with the keys on it for a long moment. He touched the one that Castiel gave him on his birthday last year for his birthday carefully, it was a set of black angel wings. "Oh, yeah. You can't hear me..." Castiel said once again remembering that Dean couldn't see or hear him. Not for about a year now. Castiel and Dean had been in a car crash last year on the day after Deans birthday.

He still remembers Dean's face as his vision left him. Dean had cried and held Castiel close to his chest. He remembers his Dean holding him in his arms whispering, 'It's OK Cas, you're gonna be OK babe! Stay with me. Don't you close those beautiful blue eyes now. You keep on breathing for me. Hold on for me angel! Shh, shh, shh. Please, Castiel don't leave me...' Dean was covered in blood and tears that day. Castiel tried, he really did try. He hurt so much and he just got so sleepy. 'I love you, Dean.' His eyes slipped shut for just a second before he was gone.

And he didn't leave him. He stayed with Dean through it all, the crying, the pain, it was almost too much. He was whisk away from his thoughts. Dean had left the house and now they were in the car, off to work. Dean bagged groceries at the local supermarket every day from nine to five. Castiel sang along with the radio while Dean drove. "I love you, Dean," Castiel said in spite of himself. Maybe, just maybe if he said it enough Dean would eventually hear him. They were almost there by that time so Cas got ready for a long day. They got out of the car when they arrived. Well, Dean got out of the car, Castiel just kind of vaporised behind him. They went into the store, as usual, but Castiel could sense something was off today. Knowing that Dean wouldn't be leaving anytime soon Castiel wondered off to practice interacting with objects. He did this every day for as long as he could handle the strain of it. He walked to aisle 7 for no particular reason but that he hadn't been there in a few days when he saw what had him at unease. It was him. Richard Roman. He had everyone call him by a suiting nickname, though, Dick. Dick Roman, standing there, no one in sight. Castiel was growing angrier and angrier.

Now, Castiel might not have had much common sense or street smarts in life, but he was calm and could control himself. He knew he should leave, get back to Dean where he knew he could calm himself down, but he lost it. He ran over and shoved Dick. He wasn’t expecting anything to happen, but Dick went flying. Castiel heard a shriek from behind him and spun around quickly. In doing this, he hit the shelf causing the spices to go flying everywhere. He ran to Dean, who had run to see where all the commotion was. He knocked over the woman, Charlie Bradbury he remembered her.

Bobby Singer, the town drunk, also came running. He grabbed Dean’s arm, only making Castiel more enraged. He flung Bobby aside away from Dean, his Dean and stood next to Dean. Running along as he ran to call an ambulance and the police. The ambulance arrived shortly after the police. They checked on everyone that had been on the receiving end of Castiel's rage, Charlie would be fine, but Bobby had a broken leg and Dick had a concussion. The two men were rushed to the hospital while the police did their jobs. Dean’s boss Zachariah, let all the employees go home after everything was taken care of.

“Good. Let’s go home. I hate it here anyways.” Castiel said to Dean as they got back into the car. Dean drove off to the house. When he arrived Castiel followed him into the apartment to do their usual Saturday routine except that it’s Wednesday. But that doesn't matter, Castiel likes it when he has Dean all to himself. Wait where is Dean going? Oh, just the fridge, that’s good. “When did I start getting so possessive? I think that’s new.” Castiel said sitting down. His life was more interesting than his death but being dead is surprisingly tranquil.

* * *

 

“Balls. Damn hospitals. Damn broken leg. I should call a hunter up before someone else gets hurt.“ Bobby Singer could be heard muttering in his hospital bed. He reached for his phone on the stand and speed dialed a number he hadn't called in what felt like ages.

* * *

 

Castiel hadn’t done much after the incident today. He watched Dean eat, watch his favorite show ‘Dr. Sexy M.D.’, and take a nap. Nothing too eventful. The next two days had been like this also. Until someone knocked on the door. Dean got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He opened the door and immediately stood up straighter. A FBI agent standing in front of him. Castiel rose and followed Dean to the door. The man was about 6’4”, had green eyes, but they were very different from Deans, he was wearing a cheap suit. “How can I help you, officer?” Dean asked looking nervous. “Hello, I’m officer Young. I just need to ask you a few questions about the other day in the grocery store.” Dean looked confused. “What does the FBI have to do with it?” Dean ask. “Yeah! What does the FBI have to do with it? This isn't their division!” Castiel was getting angry again. But why? He didn’t know.

He pushed the chair that stood beside him a fraction of an inch. Officer Young must have noticed it because he ask, “Can I come in? I promise I'll explain everything. But I think you might be in danger.” with pleading eyes. Dean didn’t hesitate any longer. “Why don’t you sit down?” Dean said with a shaky breath gesturing towards the couch as he sat down in Castiel’s old chair. Castiel sat on the arm of the chair watching the man intently. “Believe me man, I can tell you three things now. One, I've had to tell people far worse things than this. Two, you’re going to think I'm crazy. Three, you seem to be being hunted.” Dean’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean hunted? Like I'm being followed by some dead guy?” He rubbed a hand over his face when the agent nodded.

“Would you have any idea who it could be? Has anything like this ever happened before?” Young ask. Dean sat thinking for a moment, “My boyfriend, Castiel. He’ll be gone for a year on Tuesday. No nothing has ever happened like this before. But the guy that got hurt, not Mr.Singer but the other guy. Dick Roman. He was the guy that hit our car…” he trailed off lost in memories or something, Castiel couldn’t tell. Young nodded, ”Have you seen Mr.Roman often since then?” Heask. Dean shook his head. “Where is Castiel buried? For your safety please just tell me.” Dean paused for a moment then told Young.

* * *

 

“Poor guy…” Sam (aka Officer Young) said to himself as he left Dean’s place. He got into his black 1967 Chevy Impala, still talking to himself. “So dead boyfriend goes vengeful spirit. Easy salt ‘n burn. I’ll go tonight.” He drove off to his motel room.

* * *

 

At three in the morning, Castiel woke up in pain. He didn’t die, he felt like dying, but he didn’t. It was just painful. “What was that?” Dean ask when he felt Castiel writhe in pain. That was new, Dean was usually oblivious to Castiel’s restless sleep. He didn’t need to sleep, but other that Dean that was the last thing he had that was ... human. Dean got his phone and the card that guy, Officer Young, gave him. “What are you doing? Why are you calling him?” Castiel was scared and angry. For the first time in a year, Dean turned to look at him. “What the hell? Cas?” Dean looked like he was going to start crying. “Wait. You can _see_ me- you can _hear_ me?” Castiel smiled.

Dean still dialed the number into the phone. Before Young could pick it up Castiel grabbed the phone and threw it onto the bed. “Cas… Did you do that to those people? You hurt them! Are you going to hurt me too?” Did Dean look scared, why? “Dean, why would I hurt you? I did that for you! He caused you so much pain! He killed me!” Castiel huffed a laugh. “Dean… I wanna try something.” Castiel said taking a step closer. Dean flinched away from Castiel’s outstretched hand. “Dean I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me touch you. I haven't touched you in forever.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut at Castiel touched his face. “Damn your cold!” Dean said shivering. “You can feel me too?” Castiel beamed.

The door opened in their room. Castiel was on Officer Young before the man could blink. “Officer Young? What are you doing in my house?” Castiel screamed in Sam’s face. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean, “Hm. Looks like you’ve seen a ghost Dean. Is this him? I see that my salt and burn didn’t work… Got anything else of our friends here?” Dean didn’t even blink before throwing Sam the keys. “The black angel wings. He gave them to me the day before he died,” he said. Castiel was across the room and had Dean by the throat in a moment. That gave Sam enough time to grab the salt from his pocket and the wings from the chain. He lit the fire. The pain from earlier was nothing compared to this. He screamed. He saw Dean fall to the floor and start crying. Then Cas was gone. For good this time. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made you cry... But please remember feedback is always welcome. Thanks :*


End file.
